More Drabbles
by deangirl1
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE - Word of the week:grapple. Dean needs Sam's tlc... and learns to like it.
1. Emergency

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Meant only, as always, as a loving tribute...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Sorry this is late – real life... but I couldn't pass up this week's challenge

**A/N:** This wasn't meant to be a special challenge – but I have to dedicate this one to Vanessa Sgroi...

**Word:** emergency

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam was relieved to hear the tv as he returned to their room. Dean had been too out of it the last three days even to want the tv on.

Putting down the bags of food and medical supplies, Sam took in Dean's current state. No stop staring or snark from Dean. Dean was curled on his side, hair still plastered against his forehead, damp from fever and his eyes squinting against the meagre light of the tv.

"What's on?"

"Classic. Snake bite episode. _Emergency_."

Sam shook his head. Only Dean would watch that after being bitten by a Basilisk…

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are love – and I've been feeling a little unloved in that department lately...

Emergency – for those of you too young to remember – was a tv show about paramedics in the 70's... It starred Kevin Tighe and Randolph Mantooth...


	2. Comfort Level

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All hail and venerate our king...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** It just occurred to me that this could be a prequel to the first chapter here... Go me!

**Word:** sweatshirt

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean's sweatshirt was soaked with more bodily fluids than Sam really wanted to think about. Puke. Sweat. Blood. At least all of that was Dean's. Sam didn't want to think of what else could be on the bathroom floor in their latest craptastic motel.

"Thought... I asked... you... nicely... to stay put," Sam grunted as he manoeuvred Dean back to bed and out of the soaked shirt.

"Sr..ry... cdn't... wait..."

Pausing to wipe away the extra moisture and re-bandage the leaking wound, Sam managed to get his own hoodie on his brother before tucking him back in bed.

"Thanks Smmmmy..."

* * *

**A/N:** I think we all needed that...

This was one of those times when the first draft landed at 100 words exactly. I substituted the odd word, but this is pretty much how it appeared on the page... love it when that happens...


	3. 2D Sucks

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based upon the original creation by E. Kripke. Just for fun...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Could be any season... no spoilers... Dean loses the power of 3-D

**Word:** Flat

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Dean never found lying flat on his back comfortable, so as consciousness returned, he rolled over.

Bad idea.

The world swam around and then flattened out.

Weird.

"Smm-ee?"

Silence. Then gigantor footsteps.

"Dean! Shit... just... hang on... take it easy..." gigantor hands everywhere.

"Think you can get up?"

"Mmpff," a non-commital affirmative was about the best Dean could manage, but he did make it to his feet and start to head to where the car should be.

And walked into a tree.

"Easy... I think your depth perception's off, dude," Sam murmured and slipped a hand under his elbow.

"Mmmpff."

* * *

**A/N2:** I'm trying to keep my hand in the game, but I'm beginning to feel like our (my!) readership is drifting away... reviews are very much loved...


	4. Hallmark Moment

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All fun, no profit... Thanks for the loan of the toys, dude!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Spoilers for S6 – up to now – but nothing really specific?

**Word:** card

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! And some days that is just a bitch!

* * *

Dean stared at the card, pen poised over it. He was pretty sure Lisa'd tear it up before Ben even saw it.

He took another drink of Wild Turkey. His only concession – besides the card – to the holiday.

He knew it was over. Figured it was better for Lisa and Ben. But he knew too well what it felt like to feel forgotten on a holiday.

On _**every**_ holiday.

He knew he was no role model. Wasn't good enough for Ben to look up to. But he didn't want to be the guy Ben looked down on or hated either.


	5. The Medium is the

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. All for fun, not for profit...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**Word:** massage

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! That's why it's a challenge!

* * *

"Dean!"

Sam slid up to the limp body. He'd never get used to watching spirits toss his brother into hard objects. He turned him over as gently as possible.

"Dean?" Eyelids fluttered, opening to reveal unequal pupils.

"Mssge..."

"What?" Sam wasn't sure if he was just making noise or trying to communicate. He leaned closer.

"Msssggee..."

"The spirit had a message?"

Eyelids fluttered closed.

"Dean?" Sam prodded.

"Msssgge..."

"Yes, what was the message?" Sam was losing patience.

"Ngguh... msssge..."

" I get it! What. Was. The. Message!"

"No... Imma...gonna...need...massage..." Dean finally managed before his eyes rolled back in his head.

* * *

Reviews are almost as good as presents...


	6. Fluctuations

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. All fun, no profit – cuz that's how I roll...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** The extra challenge was to do all dialogue... so voila! I always use too many tag identifiers, so hopefully, it is still obvious who is speaking even without them. I have to say, that I'm really curious to see if the emotions behind each mini-scene come through...

**Word:** cool

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"Hey, Sammy! Look at the frog I found!"

"Cooool!"

SNSNSNSNSN

"Where'd you get that new knife, Dean?"

"Bobby! He said it's pure silver."

"Cool!"

SNSNSNSNSN

"How's your brother?"

"Cool. Finally. The fever broke about an hour ago."

"Maybe that will teach him not to jump in front of every monster..."

"Doubt it."

"Yeah. Me too kiddo... but I can hope..."

SNSNSNSNSN

"Will you look at that shine?"

"Dude. It's a car..."

"You used to think it was cool..."

"And then like the rest of the world, I grew up."

"Yeah.."

SNSNSNSNSN

"Coming Sam? Bobby's springing for beer and burgers."

"Cool! I'm right behind you."

* * *

A/N2: Seriously, is there anybody still out there?


	7. Sometimes

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun – not for profit!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** This is one of those drabbles that just drove the bus. I thought about the word for about 5 minutes – some word associations – and then just wrote. It was exactly 100 words on the first pass. Sometimes... it's just meant to be...

**Word:** square

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, Baby!

* * *

Sometimes he felt like a square peg in a round hole. Most of the time he was too busy to care.

There was school.

There was looking after wherever they were staying that day/week/month.

There was making sure there was food on the table, money for extras.

There was looking after the weapons and his baby.

There was often research or a hunt. Sometimes there was first aid...

There was Sammy.

There was Dad.

Sometimes he felt like Switzerland. Like the Alps, but without the echo. Sometimes he felt more like the hole than the peg.

Sometimes, there wasn't him.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry if this is a little angsty... I hope it may have other redeeming features...


	8. Litlle Gold Men

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done solely for fun... not profit... though I'd take a Winchester as a show of appreciation...

**E/O CHALLENGE **

**A/N:** This week there was a special challenge to have the boys hunt in a location that is special to you – such as where you live or have lived. I'll reveal where I'm living currently at the end... but I think it would be cool if you can guess from the drabble...

**Word:** guise

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

"This may be our best gig yet," Dean whispered out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes darting everywhere. "But did we have to come as the hired help? It's seriously gonna cramp my style."

"Get a grip, Dean. This is the only guise that was going to work for us here. We're working. We have to blend in, and this is one place where not being recognized could be a problem."

Dean just grunted, adjusting his tie and craning around his freakishly tall brother.

A slender ankle appeared from the latest black car...

"Dude! Is that Natalie Portman?"

* * *

**A/N2:** Did you guess? If you guessed LA, you'd be right... And if you guessed today, you'd also be right!


	9. Temper

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Just for fun - not profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW**: Temper

**Word Count**: 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

Sam was always the one accused of having a bad temper. Dean was the easy-going one. Quick with a smile, easily shrugging off or shouldering any comment or demand.

But Sam knew the truth. Sam knew you could only keep the kind of anger their life bred captive for so long.

When Sam was 14, he saw Dean kill something for the first time.

Sam saw how their father had to drag his brother off the corpse. How he had to slap Dean – three times! – before Dean's eyes re-focused.

It was the first time Sam was scared of his brother.

* * *

A/N: I'm running off now to see Ben Edlund on a Writer's Panel!


	10. Slight of Hand

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done for fun, not profit. Thanks for the loan of your toys...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**Word of the Week:** Argue

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**A/N:** set pre-series

* * *

His sigh of relief cut off as his hand reached for the doorknob. Not again.

He glanced at his reflection. No more blood had trickled down his neck.

He hadn't had a drink, but he reeked of alcohol from laying on the dirty floor before coming to.

It would do.

Plastering a grin on his face, he burst through the door and staggered into his brother, knocking him away from their father, and silencing both of them.

"Jesus, Dean!" Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Again, Dean?" John's disapproval loud.

The argument ceased as both turned their displeasure on him.


	11. A Dog's Tale

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done for love not money...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** well

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**A/N:** Resistance was futile...

* * *

"Don't."

"Aw, c'mon, Sammy. Once in a lifetime opportunity here..." Dean's attempt at whining, good humour was barely masking the underlying pain.

"There is nothing about this that's funny," Sam ground out.

"Could be."

"Do. Not. Go there." Dean could hear his brother moving around, trying to make his plan work.

"It's ok, Sammy," Dean's voice softened.

"No. Nothing about this is ok."

"You have to go. I'll be ok," Dean did his best to keep the tremor out of his voice.

"I don't want to leave you..."

"Go on Lassie – tell them Timmy's down the well..."

"Still not funny."


	12. Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Done for fun, not profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** dog

**word count**: 100 on the nose, baby!

**A/N:** If you have personal messages turned off, I can't respond to your reviews! If you haven't heard from me with a sincere thank you, that is likely why! I do appreciate every review - likely more than you'll ever know...

* * *

Dean flinched.

Sam was the only one who would ever have noticed.

Dean had always liked dogs. Dogs liked Dean the same way kids did.

Dogs still liked Dean. Sam knew Dean wanted to like them the same way, but every time a dog bark now, Dean flinched.

It was worse at night.

And when they couldn't see the dog.

Knowing it was a hellhound caused Dean's hands to shake.

Sam thought he knew why.

For Sam, the sound echoed with his brother's screams.

Then Sam found out that Alastair had had his own pack and liked to exercise them...


	13. The Ties That Bind

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Just for fun, not profit. All hail Kripke.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** Chain

**Word count:** 100 on the nose, baby! Just like the rules say...

**A/N:** seriously? The word was chain... could this go any other way? A kinder, gentler time... like pre-S6 when Kripke still ruled the universe and things were mostly right...

* * *

Dean tried yanking again. Just as before all it did was send pain shooting down his arms and across his torn chest and back muscles. Blood trickled down his arms from where his wrists were completely raw.

He clenched his teeth in frustration. It did nothing to alleviate the pounding headache that was making him swallow convulsively to stop from throwing up again.

His feet barely touched the floor.

A flutter of wings. A touch. And the chain released, and arms slowed Dean's fall to the floor.

"Saaam...?" Dean breathed.

"Already safe."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean smiled up at his friend.


	14. Walking, Talking, and Driving

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. Not for profit. All hail our benevolent king.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** Was a phrase this week: "I'm driving"

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! It's right in the rules...

* * *

"No."

"Don't be stupid."

"_You're _stupid."

"While that's the scathingly witty reply I'd expect from the severely concussed, I will concede that it is not definitive in your case."

"Spoken like the lawyer you should'a been."

"Good. Now give me the keys."

"No."

"Jeee-SUS."

"S'my car."

"I thought you loved her enough not to want to kill her?"

"My point 'xactly. I'm drivin'"

"You can't _walk_ a straight line!"

"Not walkin'. Drivin'."

"Five...four..."

"Gonna blast off there, Sm'my?"

"Three...two..."

"Dude?"

"One."

Sam caught Dean on the way to the ground as his eyes rolled up in his head.

"_I'm_ driving."


	15. Last Wishes

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. Not for profit. All hail our benevolent king.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** Was a phrase this week: "I'm driving"

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! It's right in the rules...

**A/N:** Don't think I really like this one... don't even know where it came from... weird. It's like I don't even know me...

* * *

"It's not what he wanted," Bobby said quietly.

"I don't care. He never knows what's best for him, anyway. The self-sacrificing jerk," Sam's voice was still hoarse from sobbing and screaming.

"Sam. It's the hunter way. Your brother was a hunter through and through," Bobby's voice wasn't much better.

"He's gonna need a body when I get him back," Sam looked him square in the eye as he said it, and Bobby's blood ran cold.

"Son..."

"Not up for discussion," Sam growled.

This might be the only way to carry out Dean's last wish to protect his brother.

"I'm driving."


	16. Rock, Paper, S

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. Not for profit. All hail our benevolent king.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** Was a phrase this week: "I'm driving"

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! It's right in the rules...

* * *

"You can't drive," Dean insisted.

"Well, you can't either," Sam shot back.

"I'm not in a cast."

"Big deal. You always drive with one hand anyway."

"That's because I'm an awesome driver. You need your mitts at 10 and 2!"

"You're the one who taught me to drive," Sam's reply turned into a huge yawn.

"See? You're too tired to get behind the wheel of my baby!"

Sam yawned again and suddenly turned suspicious eyes on his brother.

"What did you do?"

"Know those sleeping pills you got me?" Dean smirked.

Sam's eyes blinked increasingly slowly.

"Jerrr..."

"Bitch. I'm driving..."


	17. Sticks and Stones

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. Not for profit. All hail our benevolent king.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** blunt

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! It's right in the rules...

* * *

Sam's smile faded as he watched Dean throw back another shot.

They'd killed the demon due to yet another creative – and Sam would only say this to himself – _brilliant _– plan on Dean's part.

But that followed the usual posturing and taunts of "Lucifer's chosen" and "Daddy's blunt little instrument."

Dean's smirk never let on how much damage that barb inflicted _every_ time. But Sam saw and measured by the amount of whiskey it took to keep that smirk in place until Dean thought no one was looking.

"Brilliant, dude. Just inspired," Sam grinned; Dean's hand went for the beer instead.


	18. The Magic Touch

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Just for fun, not profit – all hail our glorious leader...

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** coast

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby! (as per the rules!)

**A/N: **Still trying to re-ignite my muse... Any words of encouragement are much appreciated! If you don't have your settings to allow PMs, I can't respond to reviews... Sylia, I'm talking to YOU!

* * *

The Impala lurched and stuttered, the engine dying.

"No, no, no!" Sam coasted onto the gravel shoulder.

"C'mon, c'mon," he urged trying again and again to restart the obstinate vehicle.

Dean groaned on the seat beside him and a shaking hand grasped his forearm.

"Sssam," came out breathlessly. "You can't treat a lady that way. Be gentle with her. She's had a rough night too."

"Lie still, bro. You've lost a lot of blood. We have to hurry..."

Dean's hand moved to the dashboard.

"C'mon baby..."

The car started, and Sam pulled carefully onto the highway before flooring it again.


	19. Dylan Got It Right

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit.

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**A/N:** Spoilers for everything.

**A/N:** While this is not in memorium of the day, as that seemed disrespectful, it is on a sombre note in keeping with it.

**WOW:** dust

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

* * *

He'd been so tired he'd pulled over and gotten out of the car.

He watched the dust eddy and swirl as the sun rose over the distant mountains.

There was no other traffic and it felt, not for the first time, like he was the only one left in the world. Only this time, it seemed closer to true than ever before.

He'd come to terms with losing Mom and Dad. He'd lost Sam so many times already, but it felt like maybe this time...

And he'd lost Lisa and Ben.

Now Cas.

All like the dust in the wind.


	20. The Best Medicine

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original by E. Kripke. Just for fun, not for profit. All hail our king!

**E/O CHALLENGE**

**WOW:** grapple

**Word Count:** 100 on the nose, baby!

**A/N:** I may be accused of playing fast and loose with this week's word... Dean made me do it...

* * *

Sam's hand cupped the back of Dean's head to tilt him up enough to drink.

Dean grimaced and turned his head away after the first sip.

"Whazzat," he slurred.

"Juice."

"Nu-unh." A wary eye cracked open.

"Blood-loss? Dehydration? You need to drink."

"Flavor?"

"Ummm... gr-apple. It's all they had. Please, Dean?" Sam pulled out the puppy-eyes.

Grimacing, Dean took a few sips before slipping back to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam was thrilled to see Dean sitting against the headboard, glass full of purple liquid, when he returned from his supply run.

"Knew you'd develop a taste for it."

"Yep. Grappskey!" Dean smirked.

* * *

Grape+Apple+Whiskey... Anybody else thirsty? It's close to a purple-nurple, right?


End file.
